Thunderfang
The Thunderfang tribe is the largest tribe of Kvaren ("Screamers") living in the Kerawac ("Valley of Screamers"). Like any other tribe, the Thunderfangs are a nomadic people sworn to never settle in one place, and travel across the vast meadowlands to follow the herds of migratory beasts. As a large group, the Thunderfang tribe moves slightly less often than smaller groups, and is slow on the road. They are also limited by their large population to make camp only at certain locations that are able to support them for a whole season or so. In addition to having the most people, the Thunderfang has a wide variety of craftsmen, including those who would be unable to practice their craft in a faster-moving tribe. This includers potters, blacksmiths/weaponsmiths, and carpenters. It is more likely to find larger or more delicate equipment in this tribe than in most others. Induction The population of the Thunderfang tribe numbers around 4,000 people, including native Kvaren, their slaves, and members who have joined the tribe by one of four different ways: 1. Any woman who gives birth to a child by a Kvaren man, or the father of a child born to a kvaren woman, may automatically be considered members of the tribe. Obviously this method only works of both parents agree on the paternity of the child. 2. Marrying. Any non-kvaren can be inducted into the tribe if they marry a current member. 3. Any slave who wishes to join the tribe as a full member may do so if they kill their Master/Mistress and then request to join the tribe. This method requires witnesses and typically the challenger will face off against their Master/Mistress in duel-like combat, but that is not strictly required. 4. The Hunt. Anyone, slave or outsider, can become a full member of the tribe if they perform the Hunt that is recognized throughout all of Kvaren people. The prospective member can go into the wilderness alone with a very small number of supplies and a weapon and must return with proof that they have killed one of the deadly Kerawac creatures. Slaves must acquire their Master/Mistresses permission to try this method, and it is not always granted because the slave could then go on to request permission to join ANY Kvaren tribe. Combat and Defense While the Thunderfang tribe does not generally organize attacks on Ebonfort or any other surrounding civilization, their warriors are highly prized additions to raids and hunting expeditions arranged by other tribes. The tribe is large enough that there are 3-5 Swordmasters at any given time to assist the Chieftain with the defense of the Thuderfang people, as well as training fighters in any number of different styles of combat. While warriors are welcome to select any kind of weapon they feel comfortable with, most of their training has either Ebon Knights or native Kerawac monsters in mind as possible enemies. The various Swordmasters divide up the tribes fighters according to styles of combat (mounted, ranged, unarmed, single-edged blade, etc.) and the success and skill of their fighters can reflect much admiration and status on the Swordmaster who leads them. Status and Slaves Social status among the Thunderfangs is largely about skill and ability rather than birthright. Leaders and masters stand out from the rest by popular consent, recognized for their skill. In the Thunderfang tribe, positions of status are earned rather than passed down. The exception to this is that slaves captured will always been slaves unless they go through the necessary steps to become full members of the tribe. Most Kvaren tribes capture slaves and the Thunderfangs are no exception. When raiding civilizations an attempt is made to bring back captives that are skilled in some way that is practical to the tribe, but anyone can be put to work doing menial jobs. Many slaves are surprised by how well they are treated if they cooperate to the benefit of the tribe as a whole, and end up feeling far more welcomed than they expected in spite of their capture. Slaves who are both skilled and cooperative earn much respect for both themselves and their Masters. However, slaves are still considered property and tribe members have a right to beat, rape, or even kill their slaves, though the waste of a working body is highly frowned upon. Magic The Kvaren people as a whole respect and appreciate magic users, and there are many Thunderfang members who joined the tribe willingly after being rejected and ostracized from whatever people they originally came from. This is vastly different from places like Ebonfort, where rumous of magic-users being ruthlessly hunted down can make them afraid to refine or even recognize their own skill. Anyone in the Thunderfang tribe with any amount of magic skill is expected to use it to benefit the tribe, and this includes slaves. Magic-using slaves who turn their skills against the tribe will be regretfully killed as soon as possible. Demographics 75% Free Tribe Members 25% Slaves - 60% Human, assorted 15% Human, Anuirean 10% Earth Pony 5% Katheer 5% Were creature 5% Other Notable Thunderfang People Warlord Chieftain Ozlo Mikkaren. Swordmaster Asher Kincade, specializing in one-handed single-edge blades and dual-wielding. Swordmaster Ursha, specializing in axes and hatchets. Swordmaster Maz, specializing in hammers and wrestling. Shadewalker Marlowe, disguises as a lyre-player/entertainer. Shadewalker Missy, disguises as a whore. Blacksmith Gault. Master Healer Shinzi Alabian, non-magical healing and Herbalism. Traditions In addition to what has already been mentioned, there are several other traditions practiced by Thunderfang tribe members that may or may not be shared by other tribes. Fang Amulets: While hunting and killing any dangerous Kerawac animal can earn membership into the tribe, the Thunderfang tribe places an added reverence on dangerous carnivores with large fangs. These sharp incisors are commonly harvested for use as decoration on ceremonial or fancy clothing, weapon handles, ornate goods, and jewelry. Many tribe members wear a fang collected from the Hunt animal as a decorative pendant over their heart. They are usully strung on soft leather or twine, but wealthier tribe members may have chains of silver or gold. These pendants may or may not be carved with a shape of a lightning bolt and can be used to denote members of the tribe from others, especially during quarterly Gatherings. Hunt Animal: Joining any Kvaren tribe requires the killing of a dangerous animal, and many Kvaren will set out to hunt down specific species of animals for a variety of reasons. Thunderfang members often place a spiritual significance on whatever animal earns them their membership and may make small sacrifices or meditate on the 'spirit' of their Hunt animal for guidance when faced with difficult challenges in life. Some Thunderfang members will never again kill the same kind of creature as their Hunt animal once they have been admitted to the tribe. Tiny birds: Small colourful grass finches and grasskeets are very common in the Kerawac. The capture and subsequent release of these birds during ceremonial or formal occasions like weddings, funerals, and the birth of children is considered good luck. It is said to symbolize the freedom of their lives as nomads and serve as a display of mercy and love. These birds (and sometimes other small valley creatures like finch-gryphons, dragonflies, etc) are kept in small willow-switch cages until they are set free, and it is considered very bad luck for one to die in a cage. Children are often the best bird catchers, though those with significant skill in tending these animals, such as Druids, are usually their care-takers until they get set free.